Chance Encounter
by ChrissyxAnime31
Summary: One-Shot: When Amanda Waller found out Tommy Merlyn was looking for Oliver in Hong Kong, What If instead of deciding to have him killed she decided to give him the chance to stop and go home
1. Chapter 1

**One-Shot: When Amanda Waller found out Tommy Merlyn was looking for Oliver in Hong Kong, What If instead of deciding to have him killed she decided to give him the chance to stop and go home**

Chance Encounter

"No, No not you Dad" Tommy was on the phone talking to his Father Malcolm Merlyn, or more like arguing because of his sudden trip "I'm already in Hong Kong, H-..No I didn't tell you I was taking the jet cause I knew you would freak out like this"

Tommy turned and walked back into his Hotel Suite "No I don't know how long ok it doesn't matter. Listen if Oliver is still alive, if he is still here…" Malcolm began trying to tell him Oliver had died 2 years ago like everyone else had been saying in his search for the Queen heir, making him slam his cup on the kitchen counter "Look why don't you just go back to banging your polities instructor ok" he said before hanging up

He turned to look out the window not noticing the black figure through the mirror beside him "I'll just be here searching for my best friend" he muttered to himself before the man behind him plunged a syringe into his neck then put a hand over his mouth and dragged him away

oOo

The next thing Tommy knows he's waking up tied to a chair with a cloth being pulled off his head, he stutters for a bit "H-How did I—"remembering being kidnapped from his Hotel room he realizes the situation. Listening he hears the sound of soft footsteps nearby "What the hell's going on here? Where am I?!" he yells

He could hear a door opening then closing behind him "Please, please don't hurt me, just let me go. I won't tell anybody about this" he pleaded to his kidnappers but was only met with silence "Look whoever you are you really don't want to do this, do you have any idea of I am! Who my Father is!"

"Thomas Merlyn" A female voice finally spoke

Tommy was surprised to hear a woman's voice, it was a man that had been the one to kidnap him so who could this woman be, he heard the sound of her high heels walking toward him until she came into his line of vision. She wasn't what he had been expecting to see, she was well dressed in a business suit with her hair tied into a bun with a serious expression on her face

"You've come looking for Oliver Jonas Queen"

"H-H-How do you know that?" He stuttered, the only other person who knew that was his father because he had told him over the phone, but there was also the computer technician he hired to keep track of Oliver's accounts who had informed him of the alert that his e-mail account had been accessed in Hong Kong

" , My name is Amanda Waller I am the head of A.R.G.U.S, A division of the United States Military"

"If your part of the military then you must know that according to our laws kidnapping is a felony!"

"But you must also know that someone of my ranking is a person of great influence"

Tommy looked around the room they were in and saw that it was mostly made of concrete, looking like it was under construction since there were some walls missing and tarps covering it "What is this place. What does any of this have to do with me?"

"This is an abandoned facility that's now used as a meeting place for associates and I to discuss progress on missions. As for why you are here, I want you to go back to America as soon as possible, if you do this then there will be no unpleasantness"

"What?! No, why should I do what you tell me" Tommy was not intending to leave Hong Kong until he found Oliver

"That is not a wise decision Mr. Merlyn, be happy I'm giving you the chance to leave my first plan was to have you killed"

"W-What" Tommy's eyes widened

"I cannot have you compromising my agenda by allowing you to flash Oliver Queen's picture all over Hong Kong, either you leave or I will have no choice but to have my men assassinate you"

Tommy could tell by the look in her eyes that she was being serious, this woman did not have a funny bone in her body but something didn't make sense to him "Why do you care?" Waller didn't answer so he tried again "Why do you care if I'm flashing my best friend's photo around Hong Kong, how could that possibly compromise any mission of yours unless-" Tommy's eyes widened in the realization then looked back at Waller "Unless Oliver is Alive!"

"That is not any of your concern Mr. Merlyn"

"It is too my concern! If your keeping Oliver prisoner in Hong Kong somewhere then—"

"Then what?" Waller crossed her arms "You don't have any authority to do anything about this, as far as the rest of the world knows Oliver Queen is dead. I never confirmed that he is even here"

"What other reason would you have to stop me from looking for him? What could you possibly want with him anyway?"

"That's classified"

"Have you been keeping him prisoner these past two years, he has a mother and a sister that need him back home, you can't just keep him from going home like this!"

"I was the one who rescued Mr. Queen from drowning 6 months ago. What I am doing now is a debt that he must repay for that"

"6 months ago?" Tommy lifted an eyebrow the Queen's Gambit sunk 2 years ago not 6 months ago

"Mr. Queen was involved with a freighter accident sinking 6 months ago; if I hadn't intervened he would have died. I brought him to Hong Kong for a mission I needed him for; with the proper motivation he agreed to help me"

"What type of Motivation?" Tommy glared

"Nothing that concerns anyone you know, all you have to know is that Oliver is ok so now that you know that you can take your father's jet back to Starling City"

"No, I came here to bring Oliver back home and I'm not leaving without him!"

"I already told you Mr. Queen is needed for a mission, once that mission is over he will be able to go anywhere he pleases, whether that will be Starling City is his decision"

"Oliver never had any Military training, what mission could you possibly have that involves him and don't say that its none of my business, Oliver and I have been like brothers since we were born!"

"Your friend has changed a lot in the past 2 years Mr. Merlyn, he had to do a lot of growing up to survive in the conditions he had before I brought him to Hong Kong. The skills he has acquired are the part of the reasons I need him for this mission"

Tommy didn't really understand what could have happened to Oliver in the past 2 years, Where was he before he came to Hong Kong? Why hadn't he contacted anyone? How did he survive the Queen's Gambit? Did anyone else survive? "I want to talk to him"

"What?"

"I want to talk to Oliver!"

"That's not possible Mr. Merlyn"

"Yes it is! You have to have contact with him if you're using him for one of your missions. I won't believe any of this if I don't hear it from Oliver himself"

After a long staring contest between Amanda and Tommy she spoke to one of her men standing by the entrance of the room "Contact Mr. Yamashiro, tell him to bring Oliver to this location" Tommy sighed in relief seeing he was able to convince her of letting him see his best friend

"Miss Waller I believe that Mr. Yamashiro and Mr. Queen are working on the current mission you sent them on"

"Tell Maseo to hold off on that mission and bring Mr. Queen here"

"Yes Ma'am" The man then turned and walked out the door

"After this you will take the jet and leave Hong Kong" Amanda told Tommy who just sat in silence trying to prepare himself for Oliver to walk through the door behind him and tell him to leave

* * *

"Where's your wife?" Oliver asked Maseo as he walked through the front door of their home

Maseo was cutting vegetables in their kitchen "Tatsu? She needed to be someplace else"

Oliver let out a heavy sigh "She doesn't like me"

"You're wrong, she hates you"

"She's not happy that I'm here, neither am I" he walked closer to Maseo in the kitchen "I killed a man today I don't even know the reason"

"Sometimes it's better that way"

"Oh? Blindly following orders is better?" He turned away from him

"You're not blind Oliver, only focused on what's more important" Maseo turned to see his son Akio on his laptop across the room "You should do the same, it's not our place or our burden to know why we carry out our missions"

"I didn't realize having a conscience was a burden" he sternly told Maseo

Before Maseo could respond his phone from A.R.G.U.S began ringing so he went to answer it, Oliver turned to look at Akio on the laptop then looked down at the flash drive he got from the man he killed so walked over to Akio "What are you playing?"

"A reading game"

"Oh yeah, do you mind if I try? I want to work on my Japanese"

"Dad said I shouldn't let you use my computer"

"Ok, why don't we make a deal then?

"You don't have anything, you're a bum"

Oliver smiled "Well this bum has something that you don't have; height. You know that stash of candy that your parents keep in that covert above the fridge" he held up two fingers "I'll swipe you 2 pieces"

"5"

"3"

"5"

"Fine 5, give me the computer" Akio handed him the laptop letting Oliver plug in the flash drive and once he read the information off of it his eyes widened at the familiarization. Oliver saw Maseo walk in "I need a meet with Waller"

Maseo saw that Oliver was on the laptop so turned to Akio "Akio"

"Not his fault!" Oliver told him as Akio ran out of the room "I need a meet make it happen!"

"Waller's men just contacted me, they say that Waller has someone who wants to talk to you and I was to bring you their location"

"What?" Oliver lifted an eyebrow

"She wants us there right away I already called a sitter for Akio so we need to go"

"I need to talk to Waller anyway"

* * *

"Well?" Amanda asked as her agent came back into the room

"I contacted Maseo, he's bringing Oliver here as we speak"

"Good"

"Oliver wanted to speak with you Ms. Waller" the agent spoke up

"What?"

"Oliver spoke on the last call to confirm they were coming, he seemed quite angry and demanded to speak with you once he arrived"

"If this is about this recent assignment then I don't want to hear it"

"He told me to tell you 'Ferris Air: Flight 637' he said you'd know what he was talking about"

Tommy had been listening in on their conversation since he was still tied to the chair in the middle of the room; he heard from the agent that Oliver was angry about something involving a plane. Did they tell Oliver it was him who he was coming to talk to? Why would he be angry about that? Judging from the look Waller suddenly got at the name of the flight she knew what Oliver was talking about

"Very well I will hear what he has to say" with that the agent left the room so Waller turned to Tommy "I will need to speak with Mr. Queen on this matter first before you speak with him, Move him out of the light so Mr. Queen doesn't notice him" She told her agent oOo

Tommy had been moved into the shadows of the side of the room away from the light coming from the hole in the wall by Ms. Waller, she had told him not to interrupt her conversation with Oliver until she told him when he could speak. He was getting a bit agitated with every passing minute Oliver didn't walk through the door, thinking he might not come after all, had they told Oliver he was here or not

The door to the room open making him catch his breath in his mouth and look up but it was only one of Waller's agents

"Mr. Queen is here" the agent announced

"Good, send him in" Waller told him

Tommy tried to get his breathing back under control, the moment was almost here, he would finally get to see his best friend again, confirm he hadn't died in the shipwreck 2 years ago. He could hear footsteps coming on the other side of the door, then the knob turning and finally the door opening

Everything went in slow motion to Tommy the moment Oliver stepped into the room, he looked completely different from the way he looked the last time he had seen him but this was defiantly his best friend. Oliver's hair had grown to neck length, he had a sort of 5'o clock shadow and he was dressed in ordinary clothes nothing you would expect a billionaire to be dressed in

He could only stare for now in awe seeing his best friend right in front of him alive and healthy from the looks of it

"Good Evening " Waller spoke breaking the silence "I believe Maseo has told you about your guest"

Oliver spoke "He didn't say who that was but right now it doesn't matter, what matters to me right now is Ferris Air: Flight 637"

He defiantly had the same voice he remembered, but apparently these people didn't tell Oliver that he was the one who wanted to talk to him, Tommy could tell Oliver was angry about something. It was rare to see Oliver angry sure he had gotten mad on occasion when they went out to party but that was usually from his intoxication, whatever he was angry about it had to do with that flight

"You prevented that flight from being shot down over Lian Yu"

"Were you watching me?!" Oliver narrowed his eyes

"Via keyhole hexagon satellite, how else was I supposed to know you possess the capabilities I require" she paused for a moment "That business with the freighter last year impressive" she turned to leave "Are we done?"

Waller began walking away, Tommy began getting ready for what he wanted to say to Oliver now that he had gotten over the shock of seeing him alive, he didn't really understand the situation of what they were talking about but didn't really care that much either. Oliver spoke again interrupting his thoughts

"Just getting started actually, Adam Catswift" Oliver spoke up making her turn to him "The man you had me murder, he was Edward Fyers handler" he pointed his finger at Waller "And he worked for you"

Tommy's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, did Oliver just say murder? No he had to be meaning something else, he knew Oliver and he wasn't capable of doing something like that

"You're out of your debt Mr. Queen!" Waller yelled

"I don't think that I am! I think Mr. Catswift had a USB drive on him detailing everything. I think that he knew that you told Fyers to shoot down the plane and I think that you wanted him silenced!" he yelled

"The world thinks you dead Mr. Queen!" Waller walked back over to him "The convenient thing about dead men is that no one tends to believe them"

Tommy glared at Waller, he believed Oliver and from hearing this conversation it looked like Waller tried to shoot down a plane full of people and Oliver had somehow stopped it. He would help Oliver if he wanted Waller to stand trial

"Yeah well what about dead men who make arrangements to have the information on that USB drive in the hands of every blogger and journalist in this hemisphere " He pointed at her again "If anything happens to Maseo's family then you're going to spend a long time testifying in front of the senate subcommittee!"

"The world's a much bigger place then you realize, Edward Fyers thought he was to shoot down that plane to destabilize the Chinese economy. In truth I wanted to take out a single target"

"So you blow up a plane full of innocent people to take out one man"

"No" Waller looked down to her phone "To take out one woman" she faced her phone to Oliver to let him see an A.R.G.U.S mug shot of a Young Chinese white haired woman "Chin Na Wei, Two years ago we had our only chance at her and you saved her life and now she's in Hong Kong I need to know why"

Tommy couldn't see the picture since it was so small, this woman sounded dangerous, women could be just as dangerous as men given the right circumstances

"So is that what this entire mission is about? Finding out why this Chin Na Wei is in Hong Kong"

"Yes she's a very dangerous woman, she only deals with the most dangerous of attacks on countries and if she's in Hong Kong then we need to find her and stop her before she causes another attack"

How the heck was Oliver supposed to stop a terrorist from causing an attack? Tommy thought to himself trying his best to keep quiet

"Because of that grant plan to kill this Chin Na Wei in that plane attack, Edward Fyers killed a very good friend of mine"

Tommy's head shot up at that statement, could Oliver be talking about Sara? Sara was dead?

"Yes Yao Fei, he was assigned to take the blame for the plane being shot down, he didn't want to take that fall so we had to give him the right motivation as well. Yao Fei was not meant to die though but I could not control it anymore than you could save your other friends on that island"

Tommy had no idea who this Yao Fei was but he could tell from the way Oliver was glaring at Waller that he meant a lot to him and he was apparently dead because of Waller's actions

"Slade, Shado and Sara would all be alive today if you had intervened"

Sara! Tommy's eyes widened, Oliver finally mentioned Sara in their conversation but according to what he was saying Sara was dead too, but she hadn't died in the Queen's Gambit, had she died from something else Waller caused?

"Looking after your friends was not my issue Mr. Queen. I believe we are done discussing this matter" Oliver stayed silent so she took that as a yes "Now I'm sure your guest is very eager to speak with you after hearing the last bit of this conversation"

Oliver lifted an eyebrow

Tommy held his breath, the moment was finally here

"You can come forward now" Waller announced

Tommy lifted an eyebrow, he couldn't move he was still tied to the chai-, Tommy moved his wrists to see the rope had been cut, When did that happen? He steadily stood up from the chair and began to walk out of the shadows toward Oliver and Waller

Oliver hadn't really been paying much attention having his arms crossed still trying to get over his anger about Flight 637 but when he saw the person coming out of the shadows his eyes widened "Tommy?"

Tommy was glad Oliver recognized him, but then again why wouldn't he?

Oliver turned to Waller "What the hell's going on here?! I thought you said no one could know I was alive!"

"I didn't bring your friend to Hong Kong Mr. Queen, he came here looking for you" Waller explained

"What?" Oliver eyebrows furrowed looking to Tommy and Waller

"During your last escape attempt, when you logged into your e-mail it set off an account alert. Dead men don't check their e-mail Mr. Queen!"

Now Tommy knew Oliver really had logged into his e-mail account as an escape attempt, but what had they done to make sure he didn't try again?

"So this is my fault!" Oliver huffed

"I brought Mr. Merlyn here to convince him to return to Starling City, he wanted to hear it from you so I brought you here. I can't have you be compromised by having your friend flash your picture around Hong Kong. Now your job is to convince him to leave Hong Kong so that you can get back to your mission at hand" Waller ordered him then walked out of the room leaving the two billionaires to talk

The two stood in silence until Tommy finally decided to his not so deceased friend "I thought you'd be happy to see a familiar face"

Oliver looked toward him "I am happy to see you but I wish it would have been under different circumstances" Oliver stayed quiet for another moment before speaking again "you need to go back home Tommy"

"What?"

"You can't stay in Hong Kong Tommy, you clearly heard the conversation between Waller and I, this Chin Na Wei could be planning an attack and I don't want anyone I care about anyone near here"

"But what about you! Your part of the family back home too and if I go back knowing your alive in Hong Kong and then you die in some attack I'm gonna regret not bringing you with me"

"I can't leave Tommy"

"Whatever it is Waller is threatening you with I'm sure with the connections our families have.."

"That's just it Tommy, she's not threatening my life" Oliver told him "She's threatening a family in Hong Kong that I've been staying with, if I try to leave she's going to kill them. I can't have something like that on my conscience"

Waller had told Tommy she had motivated Oliver to stay in Hong Kong to complete her mission for her but threatening a family was just wrong. "How the heck did you get mixed up in all this"

"That's a really long story that I don't have enough time to explain"

"I don't know about that looks like we have plenty of time" Tommy looked around not seeing any agents around "How did you survive the Queen's Gambit in the first place? From what the rescue teams say there wasn't anything left of it but debris"

"All I remember of the sinking is being in my cabin with Sara when it capsized then water came gushing in and the next thing I know I'm trying to keep above water with the large storm pushing giant waves everywhere" Oliver didn't want to tell Tommy that his father had killed himself and the captain in front of him

"I heard you mention Sara earlier in that conversation" By the grim look on Oliver's face Sara was in fact dead "What happened to her?"

"We were separated during the Gambit's sinking, I didn't see her again until a year after she was on a freighter but during a confrontation the freighter was hit with a missle I told her to leave without me but she wouldn't go. She was sucked out of the freighter during its sinking and I was trapped inside. After that I woke up here"

"How do you know she's dead then, seems like those were the same circumstances from the gambit how do you know she didn't come to the surface again outside the freighter too?"

"I don't know, like I said I woke up here once I was knocked out. I had no way of looking for her but that was 6 months ago so even if she did survive I don't know if she could have survived on the island we were on" there was no one left on the island to teach her how to survive like Yao Fei, Slade, and Shado had taught him

"Well you never know"

"You can go ahead and check but I wouldn't recommend it, that island is dangerous"

"What the name of the island"

"Lian Yu, it's a small abandoned Island in the north china sea make sure someone knows you went there if you're gonna check cause that place has no way of getting any outside contact"

"Alright"

"So you agree to leave Hong Kong without me?"

"Won't you ever be able to come home?"

"I'm sure once this mission to stop Chin Na Wei is over I'll be able to go home"

"Yea hopefully, your mom and thea were devastated when they thought you had died"

"How are they now?"

Tommy didn't really want to tell Oliver Thea had gotten into drugs and drinking and endless partying "Well Thea's been better" the look of concern on Oliver's face made him re state that comment "Yours and Robert's death really hit her hard she's having a hard time dealing with it but I try to look after her as much as I can"

Oliver nodded wishing he could be there for Speedy

"Your mom's actually been seeing someone too"

Oliver looked to Tommy with wide eyes, she moved on so fast after his father

"You remember Walter Steele, your father's friend from the company"

He remembered him just fine but he didn't know he wanted to sleep with his mother, he was slightly angry thinking they were taking advantage of his father's death to get together "How's laurel?" trying to change the subject

"You really want to know?" Tommy lifted an eyebrow

"Well I want to know how much my mistake affected her, I would have liked for her to moved on from me, she deserves someone better"

"Hey you tried to save Sara didn't you?"

"Sara wouldn't leave without me, it my fault I should have forced her to leave before the freighter sunk. I somehow hope that if you go to Lian Yu she's somehow be there and you can bring her home"

"Yeah me too, there's something I wanted to ask you though" Oliver lifted an eyebrow "During your conversation with Waller you said you murdered someone but you didn't really did you right?" Tommy tried to smile hoping he was right but from the way Oliver avoided eye contact he was wrong "Oliver?"

"During the past 2 years I've done things I'm not proud of Tommy, on Lian Yu I was almost killed dozens of times, I had a friend there named Slade and he taught me how to fight back these people didn't care about taking my life and the only way I was going to survive is if I was willing to do anything to survive so if that meant killing I had to too stay alive. Another friend of mine named Shado taught me more of how to defend myself and she wanted me to survive that island no matter what I had to do"

Tommy slowly nodded, Waller had told him beforehand that Oliver had changed in the last 2 years, and from what Oliver was describing the killing he had done was to survive not because he actually wanted to do this "What happened to Slade and Shado? Could they still be on the island? They might be taking care of Sara, you never know"

"Slade and Shado are gone, Tommy. Everyone that was on that island is dead"

The door to the room opened back up and Waller walked in "I believe you've had enough time to convince your friend to go home Mr. Queen. Has Mr. Merlyn agreed or not?"

Oliver looked to Tommy and Tommy looked to Oliver "Yes"

 **I'll let the reviewers decide if they want a second chapter of a one-shot in The Return, or if Tommy will find Sara on Lian Yu.**

 **I thought of doing another One-shot of The Return where the police arrive at the warehouse and find Oliver there too**


	2. Finding Sara

Finding Sara

Just because Tommy couldn't bring Oliver back home with him doesn't mean he could bring another presumed dead friend back to Starling City, when he had left Hong Kong Tommy remembered the island Oliver told him he might find Sara on.

Lian Yu, according to records it was once used as a prison for the Chinese government to hold prisoners that were too dangerous to keep on the mainland, but now the island belonged to A.R.G.U.S; they were in the works of creating their own prison there to keep the most dangerous of criminals there. Tommy had calculated the distance from the shipwreck of the Queen's Gambit to Lian Yu and found it wasn't that far so that would be a place for the survivors of the sinking to wash up on

Before Oliver had left Tommy asked if there was anyway Sara could have survived there for 6 months, he told him that Sara knew where he kept the weapons on the island and they had some food stored away in their makeshift home so it was possible. He asked if there was any way he could contact Oliver if he had found Sara so he wouldn't have to worry about her anymore so Waller had given him a burner phone but only to call if it was an emergency. Tommy had wanted the phone for his own needs too so he could talk to Oliver if he ever got worried about him on this mission to stop this China White

A.R.G.U.S had given him clearance to go to Lian Yu to search for Sara and had given him a map of the island and the likely places Sara could be on the island before he left

So when he left Hong Kong instead of heading back to Starling City with his dad's private jet he had the pilot head for Lian Yu instead, he had gotten another call from his father when he heard he was taking the jet somewhere else but simply hung up on him when he starting yelling at him

It didn't take long for them to arrive to Lian Yu when they left Hong Kong, When the pilot announced they were nearing Lian Yu he looked out one of the windows to see what it looked like. It was green and rocky from what he could tell at first glance Oliver had told him the island was dangerous so he made sure not to let appearances be deceiving

oOo

Sara had been able to survive with the little resources she had at her disposal, Oliver had taught her a little bit of how to survive before he died, she always felt that if she had been more convincing she could have saved Oliver before he drowned on the freighter with Slade.

During the first few weeks alone on the island Sara was close to dying too from starvation but she had been able to make it back to the fuselage that had once been Oliver, Slade, and Shado's home; she had searched through the crates that they had stored and found dozens of weapons like swords, guns, arrows, and army knives. More searching brought her upon finding stored food they had kept in a different crate

The food she had found had managed to keep her going for 2 months, but she knew it wouldn't be enough to keep her going forever she knew she was going to have to find another way to survive, Oliver had told her stories of his life on the island and learned he was just like her trying to survive with the resources he had. Slade had trained him on how to fight to protect him and shado had taught him to hunt with the weapons. Sara was going to have to be self- taught to be able to do the same, she had taken a few self- defense classes back in Starling with Laurel so she wasn't completely hopeless, Oliver wanted her to survive the island and she didn't want to dishonor his memory by just giving up

So she began using the makeshift training equipment to make herself stronger and began using the swords to get wood for fire, she even found a spare bow which was odd to her but she remembered that Shado was an archer too so this one must have belonged to her. Her aim wasn't very good but with practicing she had managed to be able to shoot well not quite as good as Oliver or Shado but she could get by

Once the food she had found ran out she was skilled enough to hunt on her own. While traveling around the island she had come upon Yao Fei's old cave, Fyers camp, the ruins of the fuselage and the graves of Robert Queen, Yao Fei, and Shado

Sara was currently outside the fuselage training with some bamboo she had gotten to use as eskrima sticks and bamboo she had planted in the ground. This was now her daily routine of training and hunting until she found a way off the island. Her favorite part of the training was using a makeshift bo-staff

She hoped Oliver would be proud of her for learning to survive on her own

Sara's training was interrupted when she heard the sound of a plane coming from the air, many planes had passed over the island over the past 6 months so by now she knew they wouldn't be able to hear her from the ground. She simply ignored it until it flew past the island and went back to her training

oOo

'This island was looked a lot smaller from the air' Tommy thought once they landed and got out of the jet, 'So this is where Ollie and Sara were shipwrecked' Tommy took in the sight, it looked like the trees just went on and on but then again the island was abandoned

"Why did you want to come here sir?" The pilot asked

"I heard that someone I knew might be here" Tommy gave a short answer before opening the map that Oliver had given him there were 4 marked spots for where Sara could be so he should go search those before looking on the rest of the island

"Should you go out there alone sir?" Tommy had gotten a bodyguard to come with him because of Oliver's warning

"No, you're coming with me right? There is one place looks like its 5 miles to the west from here that I want to check out" Tommy looked at the map then to his west and began walking with the bodyguard behind him

oOo

Arriving at the first location Tommy could tell that a large fight had taken place on this area, there were several scorch marks on the ground, burned up overturned vehicles, crumpled up tents. Oliver had named this Fyer's Camp on the map. He remembered from the conversation between Waller and Oliver that this Fyer's was a mercenary but he was dead too, everyone on this island was.

Tommy realized that Oliver must have been here when the fight had taken place so he got a better look at the ruins and could tell this must have been one hell of a fight, Oliver was truly a survivor but Sara clearly wasn't here so he turned back to the map; Oliver had named 3 more places: Yao Fei's Cave, Fuselage, and Graves

He then thought maybe he should have gotten a search team or something to help him look for Sara, but then he remembered nobody believed that anyone could have survived the Gambit but clearly Oliver and Sara did. So Tommy tried to reason with the 3 places where would Sara most likely be to survive for 6 months, A cave wouldn't really be a good place because it was wide out in the open and wild animals could use it as shelter instead, Graves was probably where those friends of Oliver's were buried but he doubted Sara would be there that sounded like a place she would only go to pay her respects or something

Fuselage, that was the pain part of an airplane that holds the people and cargo, Sara couldn't fly a plane from what he remembered but it sounded like good shelter and he remembered Oliver telling him that they had a home on the island before Slade and Shado died so figured that was the most likely their home. Tommy checked the time on his watch and saw it was 4 in the afternoon. The fuselage was much farther than the camp was from the plane but it might be worth it if he found Sara there, he didn't give up on finding Oliver and he found him so now it was Sara he wouldn't give up on

He looked back over to his bodyguard seeing he was inspecting some of the equipment in one of the old worn out tents "Time to get moving, the next place I want to see is much farther than this was so we should get going"

"Alright, how far"

Tommy looked back to the map and saw it would take at least an hour or two to reach it "Doesn't matter, come on"

oOo

Sara had gone out hunting for her lunch after her daily training and had gotten a dear by shooting it with one of Oliver's old arrows from a distance; she carried it back to the fuselage on her back after tying it to her bo-staff then started a fire. She was going to need more firewood if she wanted to get through the night so got one of the swords out of a crate and headed back into the woods

oOo

Tommy had stopped to take a quick break taking a sip of his bottled water, this hike was defiantly exhausting him, he couldn't imagine what it was like for Oliver to live here for 2 years it must have been tough. From what he saw of Oliver he had defiantly bulked up a bit, must have been from the training he had to do here

"Look at that" The bodyguard suddenly said

Tommy looked up to see what he was talking about and saw some smoke coming out of the top of the trees a few miles ahead of them, His eyes widened at the sight 'That might be Sara!' She could have started a fire to stay warm. The sight made him get back to his feet and take out the map Oliver had given him and after his looking his hunch was correct the smoke was coming from the same area as the fuselage

"That's where we're headed, come on!" Tommy suddenly had more energy in him and began his way to the fuselage at a much faster pace with the man right behind him

oOo

Sara had already finished eating but had kept the fire going to keep it warm in the fuselage, she was now doing pull-ups on the bamboo placed inside the fuselage when she heard something moving in the woods outside the fuselage. Quickly grabbing a sword she moved to the back of the fuselage to take whatever it was by surprise but stopped when she heard a male voice shout

"Sara?!"

Sara's eyes widened, people? Someone who knew her, it didn't sound like Oliver but it was familiar slowly putting the sword down she hesitantly began walking forward and peaked out through one of the many holes in the fuselage and saw a sight she never thought she'd see again 'Tommy?' it couldn't be, how would he know she was here

"Sara?"

Tommy asked coming forward, he also had someone with him that she didn't recognize, she couldn't move this had to be some kind of dream or hallucination of hers she'd had them before so it wasn't impossible but once Tommy finally walked into the fuselage and saw her she had to contemplate if this was really real or not

"Sara, you really are here"

oOo

When Tommy had arrived outside the fuselage he had expected to see a fully intact white plane but instead saw a gray plane torn down the middle in 4 pieces with the wings torn off and more pieces scattered everywhere. He could see the fire brewing from the outside in the middle part of the plane and had a sudden urge to run in and find Sara sitting by the fire but he didn't want to startle her if she was there

"You can stay here" he quickly told his bodyguard to stay in the woods

"Sir I don't think—"

"It's fine I might know who's there" Tommy told him and he nodded so he walked further to the fuselage and called Sara's name but received no answer 'she could be scared, she hasn't seen anyone in 6 months' so tried calling again in a softer tone 'Maybe she's not there' to check for sure he made his way into the fuselage from one of the openings by the fire

Sara wasn't by the fire like he thought but when he was going to turn to leave he saw a very familiar Blonde toward the back of the fuselage and his eyes widened at the sight of her, he got the sudden feeling that he did when he saw Oliver that this couldn't be real but it was true, she's alive "Sara, you really are here"

She seemed to be in shock, that was understandable being alone on this island for 6 months you'd never expect to see an old friend "Sara, it's really me. Oliver told me you were here"

Her eyes widened "Tommy?"

She had the same look in her eyes that Oliver had when he saw him walk up to him

"H-How?" Sara asked

"Oliver told me you might be here and I couldn't just leave without checking"

"But Oliver's dead" Sara said

"He told me you two got separated 6 months ago in a freighter accident, he thought you were dead too"

"Where is he? Did he make it home?" Sara asked suddenly worried for her friend, had he found another way home and had sent Tommy to find her

"I'm not sure if I'm allowed to tell you this but Oliver is in Hong Kong, but he's not allowed to come home" Tommy gave her a grim look

"What?" Sara eyebrows furrowed

"This government agency say they need him for this mission to stop a terrorist in Hong Kong, they were apparently watching him from a satellite while he was here and he has the right set of skills they need for this mission. They said if he tried to leave they would kill this family he' s staying with in Hong Kong"

Sara's eyes widened, Oliver was being kept like a prisoner in some government agency, it seemed no matter what he did he couldn't come home "How did you talk to him then"

"I went looking for him when an alert about his e-mail got to me and was kidnapped by this agency, they let me talk to Oliver and he told me that you might be here and to take you home instead"

"Go home"

"Yeah back to Starling City"

"But what about Oliver, I'd feel so guilty that I can go home and he can't maybe we can get help from our government and—"

"Sara no, the government agency that I was talking about wasn't the Hong Kong government it's the US government" Sara's eyes widened "They warned me that if tell anyone Oliver's alive they'll kill me so you can't tell anyone either"

"B-But we can't just leave him"

"I know but they said that once his mission is over he's free to go, it'll only be a couple of months

"Sir are you alright?" The bodyguard suddenly came in, he wanted to make sure he was ok, it wouldn't look good if his client was killed on his watch

"Yeah I'm fine, Sara we should get going"

"Right" Sara nodded

oOo

 _Sara Lance is Alive! The Starling City resident was found by local city resident Thomas Merlyn while he was traveling in the North China Sea. Sara Lance went missing and was presumed dead going aboard the Queen's Gambit with CEO Robert Queen who had now been officially declared dead although Oliver Queen's whereabouts are still unknown_

Tommy muted the TV from Sara's hospital bedroom, she was standing by the window looking out at the city "Why didn't you tell them Oliver was dead, you might have put us at risk by saying you didn't know where he was"

"I'm sorry I just couldn't lie. If I said he was dead it would have crushed Moira and Thea even more"

"Your just lucky Oliver is going to convince Waller not to hurt us" He had already called Oliver's A.R.G.U.S phone and told him he had found Sara, he had been shocked at first but had to leave because he was needed for another assignment

A knock on the glass door to the room startled them both and Tommy turned to see the doctor calling him "I'll be right back Sara" she nodded and continued to look out the window as he followed the doctor out into the hall

"What is it?" Tommy asked

"Sara's family is here, they wanted to talk to you before I talk to them"

"Alright" The doctor led him to a waiting room nearby and he was met with anxious Quinten, Laurel, and Dinah Lance who had rushed over from Central City when she heard her daughter was alive

"Tommy" Laurel came up to him first "Did you really find my sister?"

"Yeah, I'm still a little in shock myself" Tommy was telling the truth but he kind of knew Sara could be alive, the shock was from finding Oliver

"How did you even find her? It's been 2 years since the yacht sank" Dinah asked

"Well you guys know I never gave up on trying to find Oliver, so I went out to investigate after I found a clue and ended up finding Sara instead" That was a good enough story to cover up Oliver's survival

"Well I'm just happy you found my baby girl and not that bastard queen" Quinten gritted out

"DAD!" Laurel warned him, Oliver was Tommy's best friend

At that moment Tommy wanted so badly to yell at Quinten that it was Oliver that told him where Sara was, he wouldn't have found her if it wasn't for him but knew he couldn't "Sara told me she doesn't know what happened to Oliver"

"It doesn't matter, thank you for bringing my daughter home though" Quinten nodded to Tommy then left to talk to Sara's doctor with Dinah right behind him but Laurel stayed

"What's wrong" Tommy asked

"I'm just a little wary about seeing Sara, I'm glad she's alive but she was only on that boat because she was with my ex-boyfriend" Laurel confessed

"Well I'm sure Sara feels guilty about doing that too, but I don't think you should be angry with her, she's been through a lot these past 2 years and I think she needs her family now more than ever"

"Your right, after all it was Oliver's fault that Sara was even on that boat in the first place" Laurel huffed in anger at her ex-boyfriend

"Laurel please" Tommy tried to defend him

"Don't try to defend him Tommy , I know he was like a brother to you but even you had to know how he broke my heart because he didn't care who he hurt" Laurel huffed "But it doesn't matter he's dead now anyway" laurel then walked out to go join her family in reuniting with Sara

Tommy wished the lances would stop blaming Oliver for what happened to Sara, Yes It was wrong of Oliver to bring Sara on the Gambit with him but surely if he had known what was going to happen he never would have done that. When he spoke to Oliver in Hong Kong about why he had taken Sara with him he told him it was because he was scared, he felt that he and Laurel were moving too fast and wanted to break things off so he thought why not break her heart she would have moved on.

Oliver did care, if he didn't he would have come home with him and Sara not caring if that family was killed but he stayed to protect them and he said he wanted to Laurel to move on so she could be happy. Hopefully when Oliver came home in a few months they could patch things up and everything could go back to normal

 **I want to do 'The Return' next.**

 **I think I'll do a different One-Shot story of when Oliver gets caught by the police at the auction for the bio-weapon**


	3. Return to Starling City

Return to Starling City

It had been months since Tommy had left Hong Kong and had rescued Sara from Lian Yu, He had done his best to try and return to his regular life in Starling City as a billionaire bachelor, even though Laurel had bad mouthed his best friend they still remained friends and continued to see each other often. He had even grown attracted to Laurel while spending time with her, Oliver had told him he wanted to Laurel to move on so she could be happy but wasn't sure he wanted that person to be his best friend.

Sara had gotten used to living in a big city once again after so long on a deserted island, She still kept up her training that she learned back on Lian Yu not wanting to give up such useful skills and she had been working a little on finishing her schooling. Sara and Tommy had bonded over telling each other stories about what had happened to them the past 2 years thought Sara's were more interesting than Tommy's.

They had really bonded over learning what happened to Oliver while he was on the island; Sara had told Tommy that Oliver was now a skilled bowman, martial artist, and a great tactician. Tommy had actually wanted to know about what really happened to Slade and Shado he heard about and was shocked to learn what Slade had done before he died. Oliver and Slade had considered each other brothers but after Slade was injected with the mirakuru he turned on Oliver blaming him for the death of Shado.

Tommy felt a little sorry for Oliver and Slade, they had been such good friends but because of the mirakuru that friendship was torn apart and ended in Slade's death

"The ones who died from being injected were the lucky ones Tommy, Slade had turned into a monster because of it, I'm just glad Oliver was able to end it before he was able to cause anymore harm" Sara told him

During the past few months Tommy and Sara often worried about how Oliver was doing in Hong Kong, they had only been able to talk to him twice since the hospital call on not so much emergencies, only to reassure them he was okay. They felt a little guilty that they were allowed to be home and free to do whatever they wanted while Oliver was stuck in Hong Kong doing missions for A.R.G.U.S, but Oliver assured them he was fine and to not worry about him. The conversations were both short because of his sensitive time schedule too so they couldn't really talk much

They were both happy to learn from the last call that the mission to stop China White was almost over so that meant that Oliver would be coming home soon

* * *

"10 minutes, I'm impressed" Amanda Waller watched as Oliver struggled to breath from almost being suffocated by water "I know special forces who can't last longer than 3" She watched as two of her agents got Oliver off the table and led him to a chair "Eventually though everybody breaks. Tell me where the Yamashiro's are and it will stop"

Oliver glared at Waller "My family's gonna be looking for me, everyone is gonna be looking for me" while he and the yamashiro's were trying to escape A.R.G.U.S had disabled his phone so he couldn't contact Tommy or Sara. So instead he called his mother and left a message

"Because your mother issued a press release? We erased her message before she could hear a word of it, be glad if she had heard it your mother would be dead right now"

Oliver coughed up a little more water "You would never…risk the exposure"

"Your right, your mother is too public a figure. Thomas Merlyn and Sara Lance are as well aren't they" Oliver continued to glare "Both of them do have connections I very high places and they already know your alive. But your sister on the other hand…..What's her name" Waller turned to look at him "Thea?"

Oliver narrowed his eyes at her

"Did Thomas tell you she's developed something of a substance abuse problem since you've been gone?"

Oliver looked away,;Speedy couldn't really be on drugs could she? Surely Tommy would have told him about something as serious as that. But Waller hadn't lied to him yet so why would she start now especially on a topic as serious as this

"I guess the strain of losing two family members must have been too much for her to bear, one day someone may just find her in the back of a car, dead with a needle in her arm. Poor speedy"

Oliver turned back to glare at Waller "You stay away from my sister"

"I will if you answer one question. Where are the Yamashiro's?"

Oliver didn't know what to do, either he reveal the location of the family that had taken care of him these past few months and let Waller attack them or he let Waller kill Speedy. He had a look of defeat on his face before finally deciding "The faire to Sheng Hei"

* * *

Oliver had been left in an empty room tied to one of the many pillars in the room, he was feeling very overwhelmed with guilt having to give up the location of Maseo's family was one of the hardest decisions he's ever had to make. He couldn't risk Amanda Waller killing Thea though he was still trying to figure out if what she said about Thea on drugs was true or not

Why would Tommy lie about something like that, He had told him Thea had been better but something as serious as drugs was something he deserved to know about, Even while he was still in Starling City he never did drugs all he did was drink. Why hadn't their mother been parenting her daughter, she should be looking after Thea right now they only had each other but then he remembered the last conversation with Tommy. His mother had remarried to Walter Steele so she was probably too busy to look after her own flesh and blood

Oliver hadn't been this angry in a long time, right now he wanted to reach into his pocket to get his reactivated phone and call Tommy and yell at him for lying to him about what was really going on back home but he couldn't really do that with his hands tied around the pillar behind his back.

Suddenly he heard footsteps coming toward the room so he looked over to see the two agents push a tied up Maseo to the ground next to him. Maseo waited until the two agents left before turning to him "Oliver, are you alright?"

"I told them you were on the faire, I'm sorry" He looked down in shame

"They tortured you"

"I sold you out" Oliver interrupted him

"No you didn't, cause we were never going to Sheng Hei" Maseo's words caused Oliver to look back up at him "I lied. A precaution just in case you were captured"

Oliver's eyebrows furrowed in confusion "Then how'd they find you?"

"They didn't, when I found out you'd been taken I came back"

"You're an idiot!" Oliver spat

"Maybe, but I won't let you face Waller alone for my actions"

"Now we're both gonna get tortured or worse. Great plan"

Maseo smiled at his sarcastic tone as the two A.R.G.U.S agents walked back into the room, Maseo turned around to face them "I must speak with agent Waller" before he could say more one of the agents punched him knocking him out

"Hey! Why'd yo—" Oliver yelled before he was punched and knocked out too

* * *

When Oliver woke back up he was sitting in car next to Maseo in front of Amanda Waller

"You're not dead if that's what you're wondering" Waller watched as Oliver regained consciousness "Once again you have the good fortune of being uniquely qualified to help me"

"Me? Why?" Oliver asked sitting up on his seat

"Chin Na Wei had left Hong Kong. We've tracked her here"

"Here? Where are w-?" Oliver looked out the window and his eyes widened at the sight seeing the billboard they just past 'WELCOME TO STARLING CITY'

"Welcome home, Mr. Queen" Waller announced

* * *

Amanda Waller walked toward the projection screen she had to show Oliver and Maseo their next assignment "Chin Na Wei touched down in Starling, 24 hours ago. We're still trying to determine how she made it into the country but we believe she's here to auction off the Omega Bio-weapon to the highest bidder"

"The Omega is the inert without its counterpart, who's gonna pay for a useless super virus?" Maseo asked

"Rogue nations, terrorist groups who believe they can replicate the alpha component on their own"

"Why does she have to sell it here?" Oliver asked

"There's corporate executive in town, a man on the triad's pay roll" Waller brought up the man's picture on the projection making Oliver's eyes widen "He's committed several acts of industrial espionage with them over the years, his name is Peter Chang"

"Yeah I know him" Oliver got up out of his seat and walked toward the projection "He works at my family's company, that guy came to my house for Christmas"

"And that Mr. Queen is why you and Mr. Yamashiro are still alive. Chin Na Wei chose the one place on earth where your continued breathing is still of use to me and my superior. Have no illusions, If you threaten to compromise this mission by exposing yourself to anyone other than Mr. Merlyn or Ms. Lance I will remove you and Mr. Yamashiro from the equation along with anyone who may learn that Oliver Queen is still alive"

* * *

Maseo was walking along the sidewalk when he 'accidently' dropped his papers next to Peter Chang's limo so he bent down to scoop them up and while doing so attached a tracking device to the bottom of the vehicle then continued to walk until he met Oliver behind a pillar "Trackers in place"

"Now what?" Oliver had to disguise himself a little to make sure no one recognized him by putting on a baseball cap and a jacket with the collar up to hide his face a little "Follow Chang to Chin Na Wei?"

"No she's too smart to keep the Omega on her person, she'll keep it in a secure location until the auction"

"We need to figure out where that auction is going to be" Oliver turned to look at Chang's limo to see it was on the move so they headed for their own car "Chang's on the move"

They ended up outside of Queen Consolidated, They followed Chang until he entered the building and then they went stand under one of the many trees planted outside to wait for him to come out, Oliver kept the hat over his eyes and the collar up to make sure no one here recognized him, especially at his family's company

"Chang's already inside"

"A.R.G.U.S has detected mounts of data from Chang's office computer but it's protected by encryption"

Oliver nodded "Ok pretend for a second like I don't know what that is"

"It means we can't hack into Chang's computer, you need to get direction onto the Queen's Consolidated Network"

"Maseo, Waller was very clear of what would happen if people found out I'm still alive so taking a stroll through my family's company is probably not the best plan"

"You'll go in at night, I don't have time to familiarize myself with the office floor plans"

Oliver silently agreed then glanced back over to the entrances of Queen Consolidated and saw two very familiar people "Oh my god" walking down the stairs was his little sister Thea Queen with the rescued Sara lance

Maseo glanced over to where Oliver was staring and saw the two women "Who are they?"

"My Sister and a friend"

* * *

Tommy and Sara knew how protective Oliver always was over Thea, but since he couldn't be here they decided they should look over Thea until he was able to come home, both of them took their shifts and now it was Sara's turn to make sure Thea didn't get into any trouble. Sara was picking up Thea from visiting her mother at Queen's consolidated

Sara stepped into Moira's office at their company seeing she and Thea were talking to each other

"Good Afternoon Sara" Moira greeted

"Hello, Mrs. Queen" Sara greeted back

"What brings you to the company?" Moira asked

"Well I was coming to pick up Thea and take her back home" Sara had been able to get her driver's license renewed a few weeks after she returned

"Oh how nice of you"

"More like smothering" Thea rolled her eyes "Sara and Tommy have been hovering over me a lot these past few months" she's hardly been able to have any real fun

"Thank you Sara, for watching over Thea for me she needs the good influence in her life" Moira smiled, after Oliver died Thea no longer had a sibling to look after her but Tommy and Sara have really stepped up to take Oliver's place

"It's no problem" Sara smiled she glanced down to the desk and saw the picture Moira kept of Robert and Oliver Queen. The Oliver in that picture didn't look at all like he did when she last saw him and from what Tommy described he hadn't gotten around to cutting his hair or shaving "We should get going if you want to get started on that homework Thea"

"Sure, fine" Thea huffed getting up from her seat

Once they were out of the elevator back in the lobby Sara could tell Thea wasn't happy with the contant hovering "What's wrong Thea?"

"Like you can't tell. With you and Tommy contently in my business I've hardly been able to have any fun"

"Were only trying to look out for you Thea"

"I'm not a little kid anymore Sara"

"Your 14, that still considered a minor" Sara knew she didn't like it but it was for her own good and she tried to ignoreThea's ranting about needing her space as they headed for her car but while Sara was glancing around she caught a face that she didn't think she'd see for a couple more months and froze. Either her eyes were deceiving her or she was seeing Oliver standing outside Queen's Consolidated, he was talking to a Chinese man in a black trench coat. Oliver was doing a poor job of trying to hide his identity from her perspective

Sara had seen what he looked like back on the island and she could tell the 5 o' clock shadow and long hair of his anywhere but why was he standing out there. Wasn't Oliver supposed to be in Hong Kong completing missions for A.R.G.U.S, she didn't know how Oliver planned to make his entry back into society but she was sure this wasn't it

"Sara?" Thea called back to her when she froze she tried looking at what Sara could be looking at but there were too many people to pick out one

"Huh?" Sara shocked out of her trance looking back to Thea

"You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Then let's get going," Thea made her way for the stairs

"R-Right" Sara quickly glanced back over to who she was 100% sure Oliver Queen seeing he was still there talking to the Chinese man and made her way down the stairs with Thea. When they got to her car she glanced back through her hair to see Oliver was looking toward Thea, so it must really be him but what was he doing in Starling City?

Once Sara was in the driver's seat she quickly got out her phone and texted Tommy seeing if he could check and make sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her before starting the car and heading to Queen Mansion

* * *

Tommy had been at Merlyn Mansion setting up the decorations, bars and Dj when he received a 911 text from Sara, she only put 911 there if he needed to see the message immediately so he opened it and his eyes widened at the message

*You might not believe it because I barely do but I just saw Oliver outside of Queen's Consolidated! Do you mind contacting him to make sure my eyes weren't playing tricks on or I'm not hallucinating*

Why would Oliver be outside Queen's Consolidated? He was supposed to be in Hong Kong but Sara wouldn't lie about something like this, as impossible as it was he did have to check so he quickly went up to his bedroom and got out his A.R.G.U.S phone and dialed Oliver's number

After the third ring he finally picked up

 _"I can't talk right now Tommy"_

"Yeah I think you can make time for this. Sara just texted me and told me she saw you outside of your families company"

 _"I can't verify that"_

"She'd not blind Oliver, What are you doing in Starling City, I thought you were supposed to be in Hong Kong or did Waller let you go?"

 _"No, I'm on another assignment, Chin Na Wei in Starling"_

"What!" Tommy's eyes widened that terrorist Oliver was assigned to stop is in Starling, was she planning to attack the city

 _'We have the situation under control so there's no need to panic'_

"So you still can't stay when you get her? Is Waller still threatening that family"

 _'No…..not anymore she isnt'_

"Then why"

 _'She's threatening Thea now'_

Tommy's eyes widened "She's threatening Thea now? But thea's too public a figure killing her would surely raise suspicion"

 _'You lied to me Tommy. Waller told me Thea's been on drugs. Waller threatened to kill thea with an overdose if I tried to escape it wouldn't be suspicious since she's already on drugs right?"_

Dammit! That Waller was too smart "Oliver I just didn't want you to worry about her while you're on this mission, Sara and I have been looking after her for you"

 _"I doesn't matter I need to go'_

"Oliv-"the line went dead, Oliver was defiantly angry. He was going to find out about Thea doing drugs sooner or later Tommy. He put the phone back in his bedside drawer then went to grab his car keys and headed over to Queen's mansion, he really needed to have a talk with Thea about these drugs

* * *

Oliver and Maseo had gone to Queen Mansion so he could try and see more of Thea, they stayed in the wooded area around the mansion so she didn't see them. Sara had already dropped off Thea

"Last time I saw her she was in pigtails" Oliver watched as Thea said goodbye to Sara then watched her drive off but Thea didn't head inside she headed down the hill and into some trees "Where is she going?" they followed her to see she came to two graves

"Hi Ollie, Dad" Thea looked down at the two headstones "Stopped by the office today, Mom's been spending a lot of time with Walter but I don't know…" she sighed

Oliver narrowed his eyes when he saw a blond boy around her age come up behind her

"Queeny?" the boy called to her

"Your sister's boyfriend?" Maseo asked

"I-I don't know" Tommy didn't mention a boyfriend in their talks but his gut was already telling him who this boy was

Thea turned to the boy "You have my delivery?"

"You have some of that inheritance of yours?"

Thea reached into her pocket and got out a wad of cash and handed it to him as he handed her a bag of drugs. Oliver badly wanted to go out there and take the bag from and kill the drug dealer but he knew he couldn't this only made what Waller told he all the more real, What happened to you Speedy?

"What the hell is this!" A new voice entered the grounds

* * *

Tommy made it to Queen Mansion and saw Thea standing by the grave markers just as they exchanged the drugs and cash, 'Dammit Thea!' he thought as he rushed over to them

"What the hell is this?!" he yelled walking up to them

"What are you doing here Tommy?" Thea asked

"I was about to ask Jordon the same thing!" Tommy had seen him sell drugs to Thea multiple times already so stepped between the two of them

"Just pay the family my respects" Jordon shrugged

"Yeah I'm sure you did" Tommy glared at him "Now you're going to stay away from her, permanently"

"Whatever" Jordon huffed, he had his money he didn't need to take this so walked away

Tommy turned back to Thea "You should be bringing flowers here not looking to score drugs!"

"What are you even doing here tommy, your usual hovering shift doesn't start for another 2 hours"

"I came to thank you for the birthday card" He actually came to talk to her about quitting drugs, Thea's problem is the new reason Oliver still can't come home to her if she wasn't on them in the first place Waller wouldn't have anything to threaten him with. "And to tell you that my party tonight is 21 and over"

"Oh I think we both know that's not true" Thea laughed a little at his hollow restriction

"Oh it is as far as your concerned, you shouldn't grow up to fast" Tommy told her, Oliver was not giving up his freedom so she could slowly kill herself, she was only 14 she should do what normal teenage girls do hang out with friends and go shopping not going to wild parties and doing drugs

"Yeah well you're not my brother" Thea narrowed her eyes at him

"Yeah your right I'm not but I think about him every single day" Worry if he was ok, if he was injured on a mission, if he missed his family of course he did, worrying if he may not come home after all "But for the first time I'm glad he's not here because seeing you like this would break his heart" he sounded divested on the phone when he found out his little speedy turned into a druggie

Thea smiled giving him a scoff "Funny how Ollie seems to care a lot more about me now that he's dead then he did when he was alive" Thea retorted before walking off

Tommy watched her leave, holding his comeback of yelling at her that Ollie was giving up his freedom for her safety, he turned back to the headstones and looked to Oliver Queen's. He heard rustling in the woods behind the stones and his eyes narrowed but thought nothing of it and left back to his car

* * *

Oliver pushed the memory of Thea's words to the back of his head as he headed into his mother's office at Queen's Consolidated dropping down onto the floor from the ceiling, he looked around to make sure no one heard him and walked over to the desk glancing at the objects on it

 _'Are you in position?'_

Oliver sighed reaching his hand up to his communicator and turning it on "Yeah"

 _'The company's computers are protected by Bio-encryption. Look for a fingerprint reader'_

"Ok but why wouldn't they take me out of the directory?"

 _' Why would they? Your dead'_

He looked down at the scanner by the desktop and put his thumb against it letting the blue light scan his finger and the green light come on "I'm in"

 _'The crawlers programmed to seek out all of Chang's network traffic'_ Oliver connected the crawler to the desktop USB

"And it's running"

 _'Program should take 90 seconds'_

A file opened up making him narrow his eyes labeled 'Robert_Q. **Private** ' "What that?" he grabbed the mouse and clicked on it seeing two files come up one labeled 'For Oliver' and the other 'For Thea' he tried clicking on his but it needed to be downloaded onto something so he quickly looked around and found a flash drive hooking it up and downloaded the file then placed it in his pocket

' _Oliver you have to go'_

"I'm not done" the crawler was finishing up

Outside the office the elevator doors open letting a blond young woman step out and head for Moira's office

 _'You have to go someone's coming!'_

Oliver quickly disconnected the crawler and ran toward the conference room to hide behind one of the walls, he heard the footsteps of high heels and looked over the wall to see a blond woman with glasses place something on the desk

She looked down at the picture of him and his dad "You're Cute" She stared more at Oliver in the picture "It's too bad your you know dead, which is obviously a lot worse for your then it is for me"

Oliver smiled at her babbling

She sighed placing her hands on her hips "I really need to learn to stop talking to myself" She said while walking out of the office

He grinned at her antics 'She's pretty cute too' once she left the office he headed back to get out the same way he came in

* * *

Waller and Maseo looked over the files from Queen's Consolidated "According to the information we took off Chang's computer the auction is tonight in 4 hours"

"Where?" Waller asked

"They're still working on that, the crawler program retrieved 2.7 gigabytes of data, its gonna take some time to go through"

"You have less than 4 hours apparently" Waller looked back up to see Oliver was gone from where he was standing "Where's Queen?"

Maseo looked up to see he was gone too "Probably went to check on our weapons" he lied to try and cover up for Oliver sneaking off

* * *

"So I'm not crazy good" Sara sighed in relief, She had just arrived at Tommy's birthday party and he had told her Oliver was in fact in Starling and it was him outside of the company "Why was he out there though?"

"He didn't say, apparently its part of another assignment Waller gave him. But it sounds like he's almost done"

"Who's almost done?" Laurel came up to talk to them

"Huh?" Tommy looked over to her in shock "Oh nothing really. What are you doing here? I heard you decided to go corporate in San Francisco instead of saving the world in Starling City"

"I realized that maybe the world can't be saved" Laurel answered

"Tommy" Sara placed a hand on Tommy's shoulder

"What's wrong"

"I can't believe who's here" Sara indicated for them to look at the door to see Thea Queen

Tommy sighed in frustration then walked over to her with the two lances behind him "I thought I told you this party is 21 and over"

Thea smirked "No worries I came prepared" She held up a card "Fake ID" she turned to the one person who wasn't hovering "Laurel how are you"

"I'm handling, how's school" Laurel asked

"Straight A student" Thea smiled

"Not from what I saw of your last report card" Sara crossed her arms

"I'm gonna go grab a drink" Thea turned away "Non alcohol I swear" she walked back toward the door to find Jordan

"Queeny" Jordon greeted

* * *

Oliver glared when he saw the drug dealer was back to continue corrupting his little sister, he looked over to see Tommy, Sara, and Laurel weren't doing anything to stop the next drug deal so waited until he could get Jordon alone

"Queeny" Jordon walked up to Thea "It's almost past your bedtime"

"Maybe I just need a little something to keep me awake" Thea smiled reaching into her purse and grabbed another wad of cash "You holding?"

Jordon held up another bag of drugs and exchanged it for the money

Oliver shook his head seeing Thea smile at the bag and walk away, he turned back to see Jordon head up the stairs so quickly followed after him, nobody was around upstairs so when he reached him he slammed him against the wall "You stay away from Thea Queen"

"Who the hell do you think—" Jordon stopped when he saw the man's face and his eyes widened "Holy Crap your Oliver Queen, your supposed to be dead"

Oliver slowly let go of him and backed away realizing his mistake at letting someone know he was alive

"People are gonna lose their mind—" Jordon was slammed back against the wall

Oliver glared, he didn't care he just wanted to protect his sister "You stay away from my sister" he growled

Jordon got out a pocket knife "How'd you like to be dead again?" He went to stab Oliver but he used a technique Slade had taught him to grab him by the neck, he was hesitant to finish it but knew he couldn't let this boy tell everyone he was alive so snapped his neck then flipped him over the stairs railing then quickly headed back for the crowd

* * *

Tommy had been shocked to learn some of the guests had found the dead body of Jordon the drug dealer, a lot of people had immediately called 911. Once the police arrived they put the Jordon into a body bag and rolled him off into an ambulance, After the police got done questioning him he looked over to see Detective Lance was talking to Thea and knew she was in trouble

Even though Sara was back Quinten still held a grudge at the Queen family for what Oliver put Sara through, He knew Oliver would want him to help Thea in this situation so he made his way over to them

"Thea, aren't you a little young to be at a party like this?" Lance asked

"I invited her" Tommy came to her rescue

"Oh, well you spoiled billionaires really know how to throw yourselves a party. You got underage girls, you got drug dealers, you got dead drug dealers" He indicated toward the stretcher with the body bag

"If I'd known he was here he never would have made it past the front door, we had a lot of crashers here tonight" Tommy now wished he had intervened sooner when he saw Jordon talking to Thea

"Yeah, Yeah right I can see that" Lance looked over to see Laurel and Sara coming toward them "What are you two doing here?"

"They asked us to stay and give statements" Laurel explained

"No I mean at this dougebags party"

"T-Tommy I'm sorry—" Sara tried to apologize for her father's anger

"Wow you two really have a thing for these rich bad boys don't you. You'd think maybe just maybe that almost getting killed and breaking your heart by one would have gotten you cured of that"

"DAD!" Laurel warned him now that Thea was standing there

Quinten just scoffed and turned to Thea "What about you sweetheart, dressed like that its funny I can't tell if your following in your brother's footsteps in a life that leads to rotting at the bottom of the ocean" Thea's gaw dropped at him

"Dad that's enough!" Sara yelled

"We are not doing this here let's go!" Laurel yelled leading her father away from Thea

"I'm sorry about Lance, Ms. Queen he tends to get a little aggravated" Frank came up to apologize for his partner's ranting

"It's alright" Thea nodded

"Did anyone see who did this detective?" Tommy asked

"Well nothing solid but some people say they saw a man maybe white or Hispanic, blonde,20's to 30's, with a green hood head up the stairs a few minutes before it happened"

Sara's eyes widened as well as Tommy's, he had heard from Sara's stories about the island that Oliver wore a Green Hood and the witnesses described he may have been blond with Oliver's long hair now it would stick out.

"Did you happen to see him?" Frank asked

"N-No there were a lot of people here tonight"

"Alright thanks for your help, do you need a lift home Ms. Queen?" Frank asked politely

"Ah Sure thanks" Thea nodded leaving with Frank

"Tommy you know it was" Sara asked

"Yeah but how did we not see him" Tommy glanced around at the crowds of people trying to find Oliver, he couldn't just do something like this, it wasn't a mission for A.R.G.U.S or for survival "Come with me" Tommy led her to the back entrance of the mansion and sure enough he found Oliver talking to Maseo

* * *

"What were you thinking anyone at that party could have seen you!" Maseo yelled as they walked back to the car

"Yeah I pulled the hoodie down to cover my face" Oliver motioned to the hood of his sweatshirt

"That disguise wouldn't work even if you smeared grease paint over your face"

"So what you came to chastise me at gunpoint!"

"Oliver!" They heard behind them and Maseo immediately reach for his gun when he saw Tommy and Sara running over to them, Oliver reach over and lowered the gun

"Don't worry they know" Oliver eased him then crossed his arms when the two came up to him "What?"

"What do you mean What? You're the one who just killed Jordon" Tommy gaped at him

"Well I didn't see you two doing anything to help Thea, I couldn't very well go up to her and take the drugs from her something had to be done" Oliver huffed

"Ollie, you can't just kill someone you don't like. Thea's just going to find another dealer to sell her drugs" Sara tried to tell him

"Maybe this wouldn't have happened if you two hadn't lied to me in the first place" Oliver yelled

"For the love of god, Oliver" Tommy gripped his hair

"Oliver we need to go" Maseo got his attention "We got the auction location from the scraper program, Chang's using a debunk steel factory owned by your family's company"

"You know what" Oliver shook his head "I don't care, I'm done with the mission"

"Oliv-" Maseo said but was interrupted

Tommy and Sara also wanted to know what Oliver had to say, He had been working on this mission for months and he was just gonna quit when it was almost over, they understood he killed Jordon out of anger and to protect Thea. If they had done a better job at protecting her this wouldn't have happened

" No coming back here Maseo has shown me all the wreckage that I have left behind and if I go with you tonight and I get killed then I lose any chance I have of fixing all of the things that I broke"

"You don't have that chance Waller will kill—"

"My family's resourceful we have connections in the media there has to be a way to shelter us from whatever Waller does"

"Look, Oliver if you want redemption start with all the lives Chin Na Wei could end with her Bio-Weapon"

"Those people are strangers to me, these people…..they're my friends and my family"

"And they would be ashamed of the selfish choice you are making"

Oliver turned back to Tommy and Sara to get their opinion "They're already ashamed of me" he turned back to Maseo

Tommy and Sara wanted to speak up, they weren't ashamed of him had has given up so much to protect his family and has protected so many more from this terrorist but should they really let him go when there a chance that he may be killed tonight

Oliver held out his hand to Maseo "Goodbye Maseo"

Maseo just looked down at his hand then turned to the car, got in and drove off. Oliver didn't even turn back to look at Tommy or Sara and just walked off down the road. Tommy and Sara were a little in shock at what just happened, Oliver had quit, does this mean he's going to stay

"Oliver!" Sara ran after him with Tommy right behind her "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know anymore" Oliver told her in a sigh

"Where are you going then?" Tommy stepped in front of him so he couldn't walk any further

Oliver remembered the flash drive in his pocket with the file his father had for him, he also missed his home at Queen Mansion which wasn't far from where he was "Right now I want to go home"

* * *

Tommy and Sara had went with Oliver on his walk to Queen Mansion, Thea had already gone to bed and Moira and Walter were out having dinner. Once Oliver stepped through the front door he began trying to re-familiarize himself with the décor and architecture, it had been almost 3 years since he stepped foot in his home

They didn't know how they were gonna plan to explain how Oliver was still alive and in Starling but right now that didn't seem to matter to any of them right now they wanted to enjoy seeing him again for the first time in months

Oliver walked into the living room, he walked to stand in front of the coffee table between the two couches letting out a sigh then sat down on one of the stools trying to make himself relax

"What are you planning to do now Ollie?" Sara asked sitting on one of the couches

"I don't know" Oliver shook his head "For so long now it has always been about survival and taking orders but now I feel empty"

"I take you don't want to go back to your old life of parties and drinking" Tommy asked, he knew with the experience Oliver has had he wouldn't be the same man that had left on the Gambit

"That life seems pointless now" Oliver glanced down at the coffee table to see a tablet with a USB entry on it, he dug into his pocket to get the flash drive out

"What are you doing?" Sara asked

"I went to the company earlier, it was part of an assignment I had and found a file my dad left for me" Oliver plugged in the flash drive

"So your gonna see what he left you?" Tommy asked

"Yes" Oliver found the file was actually a video of his father

 _"Hello Oliver, I told myself that I was recording this message in case I died suddenly but…" Robert sighed "I wonder if it isn't just easier to…say what I have to say to a video camera. I'm not the man you think I am Oliver. I didn't save our city….I failed It, I did something terrible in my efforts to make it right, I ignored my conscious, made alliances with terrible people. There's a book, a book with the list of all their names of these people. I always told myself that everything I did, I did for my family. It's a lie, because what good I a family without a soul. You can right my wrongs, you can be better than I was. You can save this city. I love you"_

Oliver sat in silence for a few seconds before taking the flash drive out and setting the tablet back on the coffee table. He tried to process what his father was telling him in the message, he still had the book that he got from his father's pocket and it was full of names. Robert wanted him to save this city

Tommy and Sara had been watching Oliver process what his father had just left for him, the entire message was confusing for the two of them but it was deep what Robert was asking of Oliver, to save this city.

"Oliver?" Tommy asked suddenly

"I made a mistake"

"What?" Sara asked

"My father wants me to save this city. Chin Na Wei is planning to auction of a Bio-Weapon that could wipe out hundreds. I can't save this city if it's already destroyed"

"So you're going back" Tommy asked

"Yes, Maseo said the auction was at my father's old steel factor y. I need to go" Oliver stood up from the stool and headed for the door

"But Oliver does this mean you're not going to stay" Sara asked

"Once I help stop China White they said I'm free to go, I need to honor my father's wishes by saving this city so I'll defiantly be back" Oliver told her

"Oliver" Tommy called

"Tommy the auction already about to start"

"I know but were 20 miles from the city Ollie, your gonna need transportation" Tommy handed Oliver his car keys and Oliver smiled

"Thanks"

Both of them smiled as they watched Oliver run off

 **I don't know what I'll do for chapter 4, maybe I'll do it where Tommy and Sara are wondering what happened to Oliver after he left, the mission was over so why hadn't he come back and wondering for the next two years until Oliver is found on Lian Yu**


End file.
